The Big Character Game
by DancyWarlock
Summary: This story is a collection of short enjoyable Shadowhunters scenarios. This fic is based on a random-character meme.
1. The Blind Date

**This is my try on a fictional Character Meme. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **-Dancy Warlock**

* * *

 **First I was told to choose eight characters, and to put them in a random order.**

 _One= Alec_

 _Two= Raphael_

 _Three= Magnus_

 _Four= Luke_

 _Five= Jace_

 _Six= Isabelle_

 _Seven= Clary_

 _Eight= Simon_

 **Just to make sure there won't be any cheating, I've also generated the numbers of each quest.**

 **Here it goes! Question number one!**

* * *

 **One and Three are set up on a blind date, thanks to number Four. Why did Four set up the date? Where do One and Three go? What happens?**

He was searching thru his wardrobe. There wasn't really anything special in it. Black, slim, casual...

 _Oh, a dark red t-shirt!_ It had long sleeves and some stripes across the shoulders. He hadn't really taken a look at this shirt before. He couldn't remember ever buying it, either. Maybe Isabelle bought it at some occasion.

He threw his out-washed tanktop in the laundry basket and pulled the shirt on. It felt nice, and he supposed he looked good in it; staring at himself in the mirror.

"Looking good, big brother." Isabelle had sneaked in to his room. She was putting on a big grin. "You should probably put on some pants, though. Don't wanna reveal too much on the first date." She blinked.

Alec felt heat taking it's form on his cheeks.

"Very funny." He answered, not looking amused. But slightly nervous.

"So, who's the lucky guy? Magnus?" Alec snorted.

"I don't think _he_ would ever do this sort of thing." He sounded a bit dissapointed. "I have no idea of who it is. Luke said that this guy was obviously in to me, and that he just wanted this over with."

"So? Are you serious?" Alec shrugged, oblivious. "Magnus Bane! You're going on a date with Magnus Bane!" Alec could feel the corner of his lips twitch. He didn't answer her.

Izzy strutted over to him and put some finishing touches to his already styled hair, with her hands. Alec tried to pull away.

"Come on, Alec. You gotta look sexy."

"Why?" Alec instantly replied. "What if I don't like the guy? Why would I care about it?" Izzy sighed.

"Because it's Magnus! And don't even try to deny your feelings for him." Alec rolled his eyes.

"What makes you so sure it's Magnus?" He asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Because even Luke can see it." Hm, she might have a point. He was just standing there, quiet and gazing at her.

"Good luck, big brother!" She went for the door. "Oh, and you should totally wear some black pants with that shirt!"

* * *

The place Luke had sent him to was a burger diner. _By the Angel. This place, seriously?_ Alec thought. He was five minutes late. His date was probably already in there. He felt so awkward. Was he supposed to just look around and assume who his date was? What if he saw Magnus in there? What the hell would he say? How was he supposed to act?

He looked hastily through the windows as he walked by, towards the entré door. He felt a tight knot in his stomach when he couldn't see Magnus inside. When he went through the door he got a glimps of all the customers in the restaurant. No, there was no Magnus to be seen. Then who the hell was it? He couldn't really find any date-match at this place. Some older people, some couples, some groups of friends...

Maybe this guy was just late. Or what if he was stood up? That was probably the case. Why not? This was, after all, a blind date. Nobody in their sane mind would do this sort of thing. Then why was he doing this? He wasn't really desperate. Sure, Luke said the guy seemed to like him very much, but why had Alec gone thru with it? Maybe it was because somebody had actually showed some interest?

They'd said eight o'clock. He was either stood up, or his date was now forty minutes late. He sighed.

Alec figured he might as well stay and eat something, since he was already here. He ordered a BBQ burger with fries and a Coke, even though he'd already downed two Cokes during these forty minutes. He was starting to feel a sugar rush boiling inside.

Nature called, so Alec went to the Gentlemen's while waiting for his food. He actually felt really dissapointed, and not as relieved as one might think. Isabelle would laugh or try to comfort him. Or both. And that was probably the worst part.

"Yes, I was quite late. It seems like he's no longer here..." _What!_ Alec stiffend. _Magnus?_ Luckily Alec was just finished when he heard the door to the restroom close. "Well, we might arrange it some other time."

 _It couldn't be! Was he talking to Luke, maybe? Magnus was his date? What else would he be doing at a place like this?_

Alec was pressed against the door of the stall, trying to get a glimp of Magnus thru the slit between the orange stall walls. Unaware of it, Alec was nervously fiddeling with the lock on the door. With a loud thump he crashed right by it, and almost ended up laying on the tiled floor.

He stumbled up to his feet, with a very startled Magnus starring back at him. He was apparently still on the phone. It was resting against his fingers.

In a fast movement he put the phone to his ear. "Never mind. I found him." He said, and put his phone in one of his pockets.

"Magnus..." Alec trailed off. He felt just as startled himself, as Magnus looked.

"Alexander." Magnus smiled gently. "Shall we?" He gracefully gestured toward the restroom door.

Alec nodded. He felt extremely embarressed, and ofcourse it was showing all over his face.

Alec walked past Magnus, silently. He sat down in the booth he'd been sitting in before. Magnus took a seat in front of him.

"I am sorry for arriving late." Magnus excused himself. He was actually looking genuin about it.

"You weren't sure whether to show up or not?" Magnus gave him a breath taking smile in response.

"But had I known it was you," Magnus was cut off by the waitress. She put the plate down in front of Alec, and greetingly looked at Magnus.

"Hm, I'll have..." He said while thinking hard, looking over at the menu by the bar. "A Doggy Dollar with sparkling water." He was as charming as always.

When the waitress left, Alec gave Magnus a ' _funny_ ' look.

"Doggy... dollar? What's that?" Alec almost stammerd.

"A tripple chicken burger with goat cheese." Magnus said casual.

"Tripple?!" Alec choke on his Coke, spitting all over the table.

Magnus drew back to avoid the spit from splashing all over him.

"Magnus! I am so sorry!" Alec grabbed for napkins, and gave Magnus a bunch.

"The more the merrier." Magnus blinked, while wiping his face and silk shirt off.

Alec gulped; feeling himself blushing.

"So, what did Luke say to you?" He studderd, trying to change the subject.

"He told me that since we never seemed to get our 'shit' together, he was now forced to do that for us." Magnus said, taking a sip from his water that just appeared at the table.

"Oh, he told you. So you did know it was me." Alec looked surprise. Magnus knew, and he came. But Magnus had been hesitating... "And you were considering standing me up." Alec thoguht out loud.

"Oh, I guess I was." Magnus avoided eye contact, and spent a long time trying to explain himself. He was acting very awkwardly. _Had Magnus been nervous?_ Alec wondered.

And yes, it was actually very pleasant, spending some time alone with Magnus. It seemed as if they both wanted to do this again. At a nicer restaurant, maybe?

* * *

 **A/N: I realised afterwards that Alec never did flush that toilet. Such a bad boy!**

 **Also, I guess it was supposed to be a blind date to both of them, but Luke could never fool the High Warlock of Brooklyn!**

 **-Dancy Warlock**


	2. The Zoo

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but still just as entertaining. Enjoy!**

 **-Dancy Warlock**

* * *

 **Five and Six decide to spend the day at the city Zoo. What happens?**

" _Bonding_ time? Are you kidding?" Izzy answered him with a shrug.

"We don't really have any orders for the day. Alec wasn't up for it; said he had something better to do."

"Couldn't you just bring Clary?" Jace was starting to realise he wasn't gonna get out of this.

"She and Simon are going to some concert today. Please." She blinked with her long eyelashes. "It would be so cool."

"But why the Zoo? It's just animals. They're everywhere." Jace inwardly gave up, and pulled his jacket on.

"Yes! But you will certainly not find a wild elephant in Central park, now would you?"

"Let's just go." Jace said grumpy, walking towards the door.

* * *

"See what happens, Izzy?" Jace yelled, irritated, while putting his stele back in to his pocket. "Stupid monkey," he murmured.

Isabelle was still recovering from her burst of laughter. This was _real_ entertainment.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry this happend." She didn't really sound like she ment it.

Jace's hair was slick and wet, dingling in front of his eyes. He looked so... funny. Izzy burst out laughing again.

"This is not funny. You see this?" He held out a string of his hair. "Cheese, Izzy. My hair is coverd in melted cheese." He said, as if it would make her shut up. It didn't.

"A stupid monkey took my stele! Not even a demon should be able to take it from me. A monkey took it!"

Isabelle was thinking about the scene she'd just witnessed. The monkey sneaking up behind Jace, pulling the stele out of his pocket, jumping away from him, Jace running after the animal, zick-zacking between the park guests, stumbeling in to the mac 'n' cheese stand, falling on the asphalt and scrubbing his knees and elbows, finally he caught up with the monkey and ripped the stele out of it's hands.

Jace grumped, throwing his sticky hair back in the way he usually wore it. He brushed of the dirt from his jacket, stood tall, put on the last bit of pride he had left and walked straight out thru the park gage.

* * *

 **A/N: Jace totally knew that something like this was gonna happen. Did I mention that his adoptive sister just had to tell this story everyone at the institute when they got back?**

 **-Dancy Warlock**


	3. The Drunks

**How pleasant to have you read my Character-Meme-Short stories-Story this far. I hope you find it enjoyable, and that you may accept that these stories doesn't always follow a special timeline. You're always welcome to share your critical thoughts!**

 **Now I will share with you: a drinking story, getting way out of Magnus' hands.**

 **-Dancy Warlock**

* * *

 **Three decides to take Five, Seven and Eight drinking! What's going on?**

"Please, have a seat!" Magnus' voice sang out to his guests, while he gestured towards his couch area.

Both Clary and Jace looked suspicious, but followed the warlocks orders. Simon, on the other hand, was standing in the middle of the room with his mouth wide open. He was staring along the decorated walls.

"Wow, this is so cool." He whispered amazed. This pulled Magnus' lips into a delicate smile.

"Nah, it's just some things I've collected during the past eight hundred years." Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. "Now, have a seat. I insist." Simon's gaze continued to wander around the room, as he went to sit down in an armchair. Jace and Clary were sat down, opposite him.

"So, we need to have a little chat." Magnus started, but turned towards Simon. "Though, I'm not sure why you brought the mundane with you." The mundanes eyebrows shot up. But before he could answer, Clary interrupted him.

"Simon's my best friend. If he goes, I go." Magnus rolled his eyes. This wasn't a holding argument, not at all. He had no idea of why she would even think so.

"Anyway." He said, as to drop it. Magnus snapped his fingers, in a sweeping motion. Suddenly there were four cocktail glasses, placed on the table in front of them. Magnus stretched down, took a glass with indigo liquid, and brought it up to his lips. "Have a glass." It wasn't just a saying of politeness, but also a command.

Jace held a glass and took a sip. It was okay. A little too sweet, maybe.

"Why did you bring us here?" Jace asked, as if he'd rather spend his time somewhere else at the moment.

Magnus sat down in an armchair, and sighed deeply. "I am depressingly, sickingly, head-over-heals in love." The three of them stared at him. Their expressions filled with a mix between horror, happiness and surprise. They seemed to know where he was going with this meeting.

Jace gave him a sly smile. "Alec won't budge?"

Magnus shrugged, keeping his eyes on the blue liquid dancing in his glass. "Alec is _excellent_." He snapped his head up. "I have to ask you – who are somewhat close to Alexander; am I attractive in his eyes as well? Since I am very certain that I'm the first man to ever show him any sexual interest..." He had to pause, waiting for Simon's drink to fly out out of his nose.

"Oh geez." Simon said, embarrassed, with a blush rising all over his face.

Magnus gave Simon a disturbed look, and took a look at his other guests, as well. Their mouths hang slightly open.

Magnus began to feel a bit restless. His guests were boring him. As he started to walk back an forth he drank from his glass. He could hear the young adults mumble from the couch area.

Suddenly he stopped and looked up. His glass was empty. With a hard snap, the coffee table were being crowded, the old drinks were joined by a drink that was a mix between hot pink and yellow.

"Raspberry-lemon" Magnus stated, and snapped the other glasses away. "So, I would love to hear your thoughts about this _situation_ '."

"And by situation... you mean... Alec?" Jace asked. For some reason Magnus could hear a scared tone in his voice. Magnus just raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yes, Jace." Clary sighed.

"This is _so_ sweet," Simon said longingly, out of the blue, working on his cocktail. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Magnus," Clary stared intensively at him. "Alec seriously have the hots for you. No doubt about it. Just go and grab him. Stop waiting!" _Nice try, Clary Fairchild, but that's not going to be enough_ , he thought. He had gone over that so many times now. Alec blushing when he teased him. Alec's tries to look anywhere but at Magnus, whenever he entered a room. He imagined Alec's horrified reaction, if he'd suddenly 'grab' him – whatever way he'd grab him. And that's it. Magnus was afraid of Alec finding him horrifying, if he'd put in a physical move on him. He didn't want to risk scaring him away.

"I am aware of this, but let us not forget about the feelings he had toward Jace. The boy clearly has no idea of what he is doing." He eyed Jace, who responded with a narrowed glare.

Magnus checked the glasses around the table, and gasped.

" _What?_ Ants would empty these cocktails faster then you." He snapped away their glasses – some of them were hardly touched – and with a new snap, there were another round of blue cocktails in front of them. It seemed as if his guests preferred those.

Ofcourse, Magnus noticed his guests having conversations outside the main topic, but he had no interest of listening to them.

"So, has he been talking about me?" Magnus asked, smiling, as if he was the sun surrounded by planets.

Simon shrugged, hardly knowing anything personal about Alec. Jace looked as if he was thinking deeply about it. Hm, the alcohol was starting to get the best of the blonde nephillim.

"Not that I know of, but I do know that he gets all happy and cheery when he's about to see you." Clary smiled, shamelessly.

"I can imagine." Magnus answered. He was now splayed out over his armchair, with his legs dangling over one of the armrests. His eyes were shut. He wasn't tired, no! He just wanted to show off his sparkly dark blue eyeshadow.

"Hey! You should totally talk to Isabelle!" Clary yelled. Magnus slowly opened an eyelid. He heard a small splash, and opened his other one. Raising his head, studying the carpet, he could see a small pool of blue stains by Clary's foot.

Groaning; he lamely threw a blue spark toward the stains, and had them erased.

"Be careful." He gritted out. He laid down again, rubbing his forehead with one hand, holding his almost empty glass with the other.

"Isabelle, you say?" Magnus said after a way too long time. Clary barely understood what he was talking about.

"Oh, yeah. Izzy tells him everything. Like, when she's sleeping with..." Jace started, but Clary cut him off with a smack on his leg. Jace let out a drunk and playful cry. Oh God, this boy was too loud. Magnus wondered if there were any spell to turn down Jace's voice a nudge.

"Oh shut up," Simon spit out, taking offense. "Izzy's a nice girl. She doesn't do things like that." This brought laughter out of Jace. Loud, barking laughter.

Magnus had enough. He took the drink out of Jace's hand and used his own hand to cast a shadow over the blondes eyes, and sent some electric sparks between them. Jace immediately fell back in deep sleep.

"There we go." Magnus smiled and sat back; emptying the boys glass. "Oh, look. We're almost out of refreshments." So Magnus did his thing and snapped a new round of glasses, showing up on the table. The liquid was blanc, this time.

"I assume he share these sort of _happenings_ , of his, with her as well, then?" Magnus asked.

"Uhm, well, Jace have been around longer then I have." Clary said, looking apologetic at the sleeping boy beside her.

Magnus sighed, taking a gulp of bitter liquid. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

And it was. In the end, it might not even have been worth it. He had been forced to wake the loud shadowhunter up, just to have the Alec-Isabelle-share-of-intimacy discussion, which didn't take him anywhere. For a while they'd been laying slopped over the couches, drifting between consciousness and half a sleep. Later on someone had started some embarrassing 90's rock, and everyone had been dancing. When everyone else but Jace and Simon had gone tired of it, they'd continued a two-man party of their own, while Magnus drifted in to sleep in the background.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I realized that Simon should probably be a vampire during this time-line. But, I love their shitty attitude toward him as a mundane.**

 **Also, we've now found out that Jace is a loud drunk, and that Magnus is a fast drinker.**

 **-Dancy Warlock**


	4. The Closet

**Vampire!Simon has clearly had enough of the two different downworlders refusing to get along. He's always been the type of guy to act on impulse.**

 **This chapter is quite short, but I've already told you this, right? That some chapters will be very long, while some might be very short.**

 **Enjoy, people!**

 **-Dancy Warlock**

* * *

 **Eight locks up Two and Four in a closet. What happens? How do they get out?**

The Hunters Moon were nearly empty by this time at the day. Some day drinkers sat spread around the bar.

He had just walked up to Maia, who were standing behind the bar desk; rearranging the order of some bottles on the shelf behind it. A smile grew wide on his face as she became aware of his presence, and turned around to see him.

"Hey fangs!" She teased, with a smirk.

"Hi-" He was cut off by a loud sound of something breaking. "They're still going?" Simon asked, concerned.

"Yep. They're scaring away my customers, and honestly, I don't feel like spending the evening scrubbing blood off the floor. Do you have any idea of how fast it'll stain the wooden floor permanently?" Maia shrugged and glared toward the door, which led to the office where his 'friends' seemed to be in the middle of a heated discussion.

"I guess I should go play the diplomate then." Simon said, and it was obvious that he'd rather not.

"Don't get yourself killed." He raised an eyebrow comically, as Maia reached over and put a light kiss to his lips.

As he came closer to the door he could hear them hiss things to each other, hard thumps and sometimes yelling. That's it, Simon thought.

When he pushed the door open he was met by the sight of Raphael and Luke standing right in front of each other. Inches between their faces. Fangs out. Growling at each other. Raphael held Luke's jacket tight in his hand, while Luke had a grip on Raphael's neck.

"Both of you, knock it off!" Simon bursted out.

They suddenly stared at him. No one losing their grip of the other.

"What the hell's going on here, huh? You two acting like babies over a freakin' toy?" He eyed the beloved object - a wooden box - standing on the table in the corner of the small office.

"Stay out of this." Raphael growled.

"Get out, Simon." Luke said, irritated.

Come on, Simon. Improvise. Fast! Think!

"Good to know you guys manage to agree on something." He said, while thinking hard.

With a rushed movement he threw up a door beside the one he was currently standing by, luckily it seemed to be a half empty closet. It would do. In a panicked move he took Raphael by the jacket and threw him in to the closet, then he showed Luke inside as well. He closed the door with his vampire speed and locked it from the outside. Dragging a desk over to block it.

"Are you kidding me?" Raphael hissed, with a sigh. "What the hell are you doing?" His voice was getting angrier at each word.

"I'm trying to solve this argument of yours. And so I won't let you two out of here, until you do. So, let's have a mature and reasonable chat." He smiled proudly to himself, crossing his arms and resting his but on the table, with the interesting box beside him.

Finally they were silent. Oh, he was good at this. Vampires and werewolves – leaders, by the way, stood no chance...

He heard a hard bang in the closet and the wooden door splintered in half. In the darkness of the huge crack he could see the face of a very, very angry Spanish boy; growling at him, with fangs dripping of saliva. Oh, fuck.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, not very hard for an Alpha werewolf and a vampire to break out of the closet...**

 **The question is what Raphael is about to do to poor Simon. At one hand, he managed to distract them from their fight, but on the other he might've just started another one.**

 **-Dancy Warlock**


	5. The Ice Cream Shop

**Hey beautiful readers! I sure do hope you're enjoying my silly stories so far! This one is beyond silly! If you have any tip, angelic words or something to nag about – just go ahead! Criticism is always good!**

 **And now, let's just understand this statement: shadowhunters get hungry for sweets after fighting, just like any other.**

 **And by the way, here's a little warning for ya'; a minor doze of some 'dirty' words.**

 **-Dancy Warlock**

* * *

 **One, Five and Six go to an ice cream shop! What's going on?**

The sun was burning the sweaty streets of New York city. The Lightwood siblings were almost crawling down the sidewalk. Not only tired from the heat, but also from the hour long fight they just went through.

It was lunch time, and people everywhere. Jace's long sleeved shirt was stained with demon blood, and ripped at the neck. His hair was a sweaty mess. Some of the usually blonde tops had been brunt off at the left side of it. Isabelle had thrown away her jacket in the first trash bin she walked by. Her tank top was ripped in the middle; showing off her lace bra and smooth stomach. Her skin was still burnt off on her shoulders and elbows. Her hair was tangled, big and _everywhere_!

They were working their glamour, though.

Alec was the one getting horrified stares. Apparently he'd had other things in mind then to cast a glamour, he was too tired to even notice. Demon venom had destroyed the boys jeans and his shoes as well. He was walking in just his socks, boxers, his hoodie – which hang tied in a knot around his waist, and of course the awkward t-shirt he'd borrowed from Magnus last time he stayed the night at his place. ' _I'm Magical!_ ' was written across his chest. He hadn't meant for anyone to actually see it, therefore the hoodie, in the hotness of the summer.

"Hey! Look at that!" Isabelle yelled, sounding dizzy. They all stopped and glared at the couple walking out thru the glass doors, both holding a cone filled with ice cream.

"Ice cream? Can't we just go to Taki's and get a steak or something?" Jace began to drawl. "It definitely wouldn't be worth it, walking in here like this." (The shop looked crowded.) He eyed Alec, who frowned and was looking so very ashamed.

"No, I'm not going to show this up anywhere." He gestured disgustingly down his own body. Jace let out a small tired laughter.

Izzy wouldn't have it their way.

"It is totally worth it." She looked in to the ice cream shop and then suddenly turned toward Alec with a pale face. "Alec. They're staring at you."

He almost jumped from the surprising words, his skin turning hot and red. Izzy could see the panic growing in his eyes. She took a hold of his hand, stopping him from bringing up his stele.

"Don't worry. I'd say it's too late now, anyways. Come on Jace," she winked encouraging at her other brother. "Time for some ice cream."

Half through their second bowl of the ice cream Alec was ignoring the way he was looking. People sent curious and disgusted looks at the group the whole time.

Jace groaned, staring back at a couple of teenage girls. Winking. " _Never_ am I doing this again, Iz." He said to her, between gritted teeth.

"Yeah. Not walking around without a glamour filter. That's agreed." Alec said, while swallowing a spoon of peanut butter ice cream. "Mm, it's _good_. I'm thirsty though. Who's going up this time?" Izzy and Jace sat still in their seats, avoiding his question for good reasons.

"Come on. Look at _this_!" Alec yelled, pulling on his hoodie. "I'm not walking past there again." He pointed towards the cashier. "I almost showed my entire junk the last time I did!"

"Alec!" Izzy stood up in shock. Not used to hearing her brother utter such words.

Jace raised an eyebrow toward the dark haired boy. "Okay, take it cool. I get it. You're thirsty." He rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to buy sodas for them.

Izzy couldn't stop looking at her brother. This boy couldn't take his sugar very well. She wondered if Magnus knew how bad it was, otherwise he'd have a fun time discovering it.

"Quit it Iz." Alec groaned irritated at her, before happily continuing with the ice cream in his bowl.

Isabelle followed her brothers move and picked on her strawberry one. Her thoughts interrupted by Alec moaning. His eyes were closed and a silly smile took it's shape on his face.

 _By the Angel. Please don't..._ she thought, debating on whether or not to say anything about it.

Jace stamped up to them, managing to carry three mugs at once. He stared at Alec with a grin. "Naughty day dreaming?"

Alec didn't feel like being embarrassed at the moment. He was in heaven.

"Oh yes. It feels like having an ice cream orgasm." Alec's eyes were still closed as he sat there in euphori.

Both Jace and Izzy tensed, staring startled at their weird acting brother.

"I bet Magnus is gonna be jealous when I tell him." Jace continued to tease.

"Oh, yes. This is so much better the-" Alec's eyelids shot up. _What the hell was I about to say?_ He hastily glamorized himself, stood up and walked away from his siblings; careful not to send them any looks.

Jace was laughing incredulously and Izzy tried to stay with a snicker as she watched Alec's retreating neck grow fiercely red.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, sorry - not sorry! After all, it's supposed to be a collection of funny snaps. Too bad Alec stopped himself that early, huh?**

 **I felt that it was quite nice giving the siblings some cute alone time! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **B.T.W. Peanut butter ice cream beats everything.**

 **Lots and lots of ice cream orgasmic love,**

 **-Dancy Warlock**


	6. The Board Games

**Hey guys! In this chapter the old friends Raphael and Magnus are hanging out.**

 **Magnus implied that the vampire was a sucky board game player – so they decided to give it a go. Enjoy!**

 **-Dancy Warlock**

* * *

 **Two and Three decide to play some board games. What do they play? How does the game turn out?**

"Ooh, will you look at that..." Magnus said thoughtful and began to place the bricks on the board. "And that would be thirty seven points, my friend." He said with pride.

"Whore? Really? You just wrote prostitute over there." Raphael poked to the middle of the board.

"One might think we are keeping to a theme here." Magnus rested his chin in his hand. "Death, bleed, bite, pale – and all such low points. You suck at this." He inwardly laughed at his own joke.

Magnus could see how irritated the vampire was beginning to feel.

"I'll go make us something to drink. Why don't you just," he pressed his index finger to his temple. "Think, for a while." He winked and ran off.

Raphael hummed with happiness, while laying his bricks down on the board. Magnus didn't need to know that he had been switching with some letters from the letter-bag.

As the Warlock approached he stared down at the board, mouth hanging slightly open. He was impressed. Raphael had managed to impress him with this sort of vocabulary. He didn't think he'd had it in him.

"Masturbate." Magnus said out loud. "Well done."

"And that will give me forty one points." He said with a sly smile.

"Unfortunately, I am still winning. Three hundred and twenty two points for me, and..." He looked over at Raphael's game stats, with a dramatically sad smile. "A hundred and forty points for you." He shook his head, triumphal. "Are you ready to admit that you are – in fact – one of the worst board game players I have ever had the pleasure to defeat?"

Raphael looked as if he was ready to launch at him at any moment now. He seemed to settle for a growl.

"You are also quite bad at admitting defeat." Magnus continued to mock.

Raphael was shaking.

"I won when we were playing Risk." The dead man gritted, defensively. He was standing up at this point.

"Yes, alright... I will give you that. You did win – one out of three." Magnus said, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"I-! I beat you at Yahtzee!" He growled.

"Yahtzee is all about chance." Magnus waved nonchalantly.

Raphael spun toward the Yahtzee box, opened the lid, launched a bloody spit of saliva on it's content, closed it and put it down in front of Magnus.

The Warlock was glaring at him.

"It's all chance, anyway." Raphael shrugged.

"Very mature." Magnus muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Magnus is totally a provocative idiot. Raphael is a bad loser with a bad temper. In fact, they can both be pretty immature in such a serious situation. Now that's settled!**

 **Best. Pairing. Ever.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated! I love them just as much as I love board games.**

 **-Dancy Warlock**


	7. The Sleepover

**Hey, guys! So, this duo was interesting! The only reason these two would possibly end up in bed together; is spelled M-A-G-N-U-S. And Magnus has many years of trickster experience.**

 **By the way, this will be a form of a sequel to** **The Board Games** **. So, what happens after a few drinks and Alec shows up?**

 **Also, be prepared. This chapter is pretty long.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Dancy Warlock**

* * *

 **One wakes up with Two in a bed. How did they get there? How do they react?**

 _The happenings between The Board Games to this point:_

Magnus sat cross legged on one of his armchairs, taking a sip of his drink, while staring at his old friend.

"You seem pleased with your drink." Magnus stated, nodding toward Raphael's half empty glass.

Raphael took a large gulp of it. "I am. I can feel you put a lot of spike to it."

"A bit." Magnus smiled wildly. "Now, are you feeling more relaxed? Because-" Magnus was cut off by a loud BUZZ, and glared at the door. He stood up and walked toward the speaker.

"Sexy warlock, here."

"Hello. It's... Alec." The voice on the other end sounded stunned.

"Well, hello, Alexander! What a surprise!" Raphael groaned at his high pitched voice.

"Um, can I come up?"

"Ofcourse, my own tall- dark- and handsome." He pushed the button to let his future boyfriend in.

"Your nephilim is here?" Magnus did a spin, brushed a hand through his hair and stretched his back.

"He certainly is _mine_ ," Magnus winked. "And, oh yes, he is in fact a nephilim." He went to open the door and quickly ran toward one of the sofas. Raphael stared incredulously at him, as he sprawled himself on it.

"Hm? Too seductively?" Magnus whispered to his guest.

"...What am I still doing here? Magnus, I am not going to be part of your weird fetishes." Raphael hissed.

"Eum," Alec stood in the door opening, with a burning red face. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company," he said, nervously staring down at his hands.

"Just so we're clear," Magnus stood up, raising his palms, while swaying toward him. "I did not suggest anything inappropriate involving a certain vampire."

Alec gulped. Magnus could tell, that him continuing talking about this would not make the situation any easier.

The nephilim stared past him, toward the living area, and frowned.

"Scrapple's?" Alec raised his eyebrows, questioningly. _Obviously_ trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes, just for old time's sake. Raphael is awful at Scrapple's. Always have been." Alec was startled by a gurgling sound, coming from the vampire.

"You will not trick me in to playing any more board games." Raphael stated, sitting straight in his armchair.

"Oh, is that why you think I win? Because I play _tricks_ on you?" Magnus turned back to Raphael with a wide smirk.

Raphael shrugged in response. "You should know, though, that I am not so easily tricked." Magnus suddenly had a great idea. An idea that grew wider and more excellent during the next two hours.

The three of them was soon playing cards, then poker. When his guests were drunk enough (while he tried to sober himself up a bit, not wanting to miss this incredible opportunity) Magnus proposed a more advanced game of poker – strip poker.

Magnus sat in his chair, wearing only skinny jeans. So far, his opponents didn't know that Magnus was going commando, having no idea that this could be the end for him. Alec was now only wearing boxers – _ah, what a sight_ – while Raphael was clad in a dress shirt and dark red pants.

"Are you actually about to loose?" Raphael asked Magnus, teasingly.

"Oh, you are aware that this is my last garment, huh?" Magnus asked impressed. Alec's eyes widened comically.

"I was not. I only meant that I will win this game." Raphael shrugged.

"Oh, by the Angel," Alec suddenly breathed, pale faced.

Magnus first looked at him, and then down at the table; displaying five cards. Magnus knew what was about to happen, and smirked.

"Darling, that poker face is even worse then Raphael's while cheating on Scrapple's; when playing masturbate." _Yes_. He was so proud of how he managed to put his words. He watched Alec blush hard, looking scared. And the vampire glaring at him. "Did you think I did not notice? I was studying you the whole time." He continued.

"I raise-" Alec started. Hopefully he understood that Magnus was only joking. But Alec was usually always so literally.

"No," Magnus cut him off. "Just drop your briefs. We know you have an awful hand." Magnus told him with a cool voice.

Raphael snickered, while poor, red faced Alec was trying to pull his underwear off, while remaining sitting in the chair.

"Be careful, nephilim. Watch out for Magnus' _studying_ gaze." Magnus drew a smile. Though, feeling sorry for Alec at the moment, he snapped his fingers loudly – and Raphael's own clothes were gone.

"Bane!" He swore something angry in Spanish. It was something between a scream and a growl.

Alec started laughing drunkly when realizing the situation.

Raphael was going to be set up on the best trick he would _ever_ experience.

* * *

Magnus had snapped them to sleep and sent the naked men to one of his guest beds. Though, for a moment he was considering joining them, which would make the mornings reaction even better.

He stared at his master piece. Sure, he would rather cuddle up with the nephilim himself, but had long ago learned not to take advantage. He didn't want to scare him off... But this was worth it, and Raphael deserved it.

The warlock grinned expectantly as he closed the door and walked to his own bed with Chairman Meow in his trail.

* * *

 _"This point"_

The Chairman jumped up on to the bed and meowed in a try to wake his owner up. Magnus did wake up, and couldn't help but to hear a startled cry from the living room.

"By the Angel... How could this... be?" He heard the mumbling sound of Alec's voice. He also heard lots of movements from the other room.

Magnus was smiling to himself. Then the smile disappeared. What about Raphael? Wasn't he awake? _Oh, lord_. His idea hadn't gone the way he'd planned. _Oh, well_.

Magnus climbed out of his bed; dressed only in a blue silk robe. He took Chairman Meow in his hands and walked toward the panicked young boy.

"A beautiful morning, don't you think so, Alexander?" Magnus teased, and scared him half to death. Alec was still not wearing any clothes. Though he seemed to be searching for them.

"Please, don't look." Alec pleaded, and Magnus hadn't even realized he'd been staring. The boy's skin was hot and pink all over.

Magnus decided to show him some respect and turned around.

"What happened last night, Magnus?" He asked, honest and confused. _Poor boy_. He didn't deserve him... "I mean, I can't really... remember. I remember the poker game... Did you know, I mean, why I was... Never mind."

"Why you decided to share bed with Raphael?" Magnus played on. Alec gulped hard.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Magnus. I have no clue of how-"

"Nothing happened, Alec." Magnus turned and looked at the beautiful nephilim. He was dressed in his jeans and socks. Still shirtless. "You were just so tired, so I decided to put you to bed." It was kind of true...

"No. I was naked. _We_ were naked, Magnus. We did things." Magnus hastily shook his head at the scared boy's words.

"No, you did not, Alexander." He stepped forward and put his hands soothingly over the other mans upper arms.

"But there was lube involved! There was a bottle..." Magnus realized that Alec was scared out of his mind.

"I put it there. We were playing strip poker, and I put it there. It was meant as a joke- a joke to frighten Raphael, not you, Darling." He stroke Alec's cheek. "Forgive me. I did not mean to make you feel this uncomfortable."

Alec stared blankly at him. "You're an idiot."

"You make me do stupid things." Magnus shrugged. "Still, you make me want _not_ to do stupid things...?" He tried, to make things better.

Alec let out a deep sigh, doing his best to forget this ever happened.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooooo, what did you think? I think that Raphael had it coming.**

 **And, I just gotta say that while Magnus tries to be respectful toward Alec, he fails miserably. You'd think he would have better understanding for "human" emotions after hundreds of years alive.**

 **Also I am aware of the fact that the characters are quite** ** _out_** **of character... Hope you, my readers, accept that. But feel free to leave a comment of what you think!**

 **Fuzzy Chairman love,**

 **-Dancy Warlock**


	8. The Stomach Flue

**Hello darlings! Let's try kicking this 'story' up again, shall we? I've been working about six to seven days a week this summer. So, with the best excuse ever, I'm giving this a new try.**

 **This time I'm leaving a bit to the imagination.**

 **-Dancy Warlock**

* * *

 **Six hears a knock on their door. They open it to see Five burst in to their home toward the bathroom. What happened?**

"How are you doing?" Izzy stood still on the outside of her bathroom door. _Always. He always manage to get the stomach flue…_

She heard a muffled answer from the bathroom.

"You want any help?" She asked, even though she didn't really have any interest in assisting him at the moment. But, he was her brother, after all.

"-m fn-" Jace yelped.

Izzy shrugged and spun away from the door, as she once again heard her brother empty his stomach into her toilet.

"You totally sound fine." She said as she rolled her eyes.

 _I don't want to deal with this right now. It's so damn gross!_

Yeah, she dialed the number, the number to the one person who would willingly be looking after her brother at any time.

"Hi Clary! Jace isn't feeling too well. I'm on my way over to Alec's and Magnus' place. Do you think you could come over and check on him for a while?"

* * *

"Hi, this is Alec Lightwood. Leave a message."

"Hey Alec. Jace's launching his guts up all over my toilet. I'm staying with you guys for a bit. Love you."

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm… short little thing. Anyway! Like I've said before; some are shorter, some are longer.**

 **Nasty kisses,**

 **-Dancy Warlock**


End file.
